


Where on earth is Percy Jackson?

by spooky_sleepy_skeletons



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Dean and Nico bonding because that makes me happy, Dean and Sam are confused, Egg Sandwich, Gabe is gross, Going to the movies is generally a bad idea for Sam and dean, I swear I’m still writing this, Investigation, I’ll add more tags as needed, Kinda, LIKE ALL THE TIME, Some Swearing, Supernatural - Freeform, angel power baby, gorgons, kung fu fighting, percy jackson - Freeform, wacky water powers, what a surprise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27192028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spooky_sleepy_skeletons/pseuds/spooky_sleepy_skeletons
Summary: The traveling duo, Sam and Dean Winchester, go investigate a disappearance in New York. The disappearance of Sally Jackson and her son, Percy. However they might be biting off more than they can chew with this investigation.
Comments: 22
Kudos: 106





	1. A date with Ugliano

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing Supernatural fanfic, so if I get a character wrong please tell me! 
> 
> Thank you for reading!

June 6th

“Two disappearances, mother and son, on a deserted Long Island back road. The car was found upturned and covered in fine sulfur dust. Large amount of sulfur were found two hundred feet away. Seems like our type of stuff.” 

“Demons?”

“Don’t know anything else that gives off sulfur. Though the info’s really strange.”

“Not typical demon behavior.”

Sam turned to Dean and shook his head in response.

“Just our luck huh. A psycho angel on our backs and mutated demons.”

Sam sighed.” Castiel isn’t psycho. He’s just… interesting?”

“Yeah you’d say that.”

He gave Dean a look that obviously said ‘stop it’. 

“Where was the car crash?” Dean tapped his fingers on the steering wheel.

Sam pulled out a map and spread it on the glove box.

“Weld gilder road. It’s near a patch of forest.” Dean said.

Sam pointed to the road circled in red pen.

“Any suspects or remaining victims?”

“Um yeah.” Dean hit a sharp corner.” Gabe Ugliano. Kid’s step-dad.”

“Ugliano. Pfft!”

“Dean. You’re so immature. I’m sure he’s a great guy.”

Dean stifled a laugh.” I’m sure he is.”

He ignored him.” Well the closest motel is 15 minutes away from the site. Turn right.”

“I got it Sam. You act like I don’t know how to drive!”

A few minutes of silence settled around them, before Dean broke it.

“Wait, this is the way to New York City.”

“I thought we should interview Ugliano before heading to the motel.” He said without looking up from his heavy book. 

“Ugh. Suits.”

A man in a sweaty wife beater answered the door. He hoped that his family’s disappearance must be taking a toll on him and he wasn’t like this all the time. 

“Um,” Dean reached in his wallet and pulled out a card.” I’m agent Kirk Hammet and he’s my partner, agent Jason Newstead.” He flashed him a charming grin.

“I already talked to the police. Leave me alone.” The man's voice was gritty, as if he ate sand as a pastime.

He gave a exhasperated look at Sam. 

He stepped forward.” No sir, you misunderstand. We’re with the FBI and we’re investigating your wife’s and son’-“

“Step-son.”

“Your step-son’s disappearance. We think that something malicious might’ve been at play.”

The man’s face went red as beet and he clenched his meaty hands.

“Are you accusing me of murdering my wife!”

Where the fuck did he get that conclusion?

“No sir, we think that someone might’ve abducted your wife and step-son. Not you, but someone.”

Thank god for Sam’s fancy words. My approach would’ve been slightly like ‘Where the fuck did you get that, man. You definitely place higher on my suspect list now’.

A few minutes later we were sat in a filthy living room. The carpet was covered in cigarette stubs and empty beer bottles. There was suspicious stains on the couch, so Dean decided to sit on the edge of the couch.

Ugliano saw them looking around the room distastefully and put a pitiful look on his face.

“You see, it’s been a rough time without Sally,” He said mournfully with a wave of his hand.

Sam nodded.” I’m sorry for your loss, Mr. Ugliano. Now where did Percy go to school?”

He put a tissue to his eye.” Yancy Academy for the troubled.” He put emphasis on the ‘troubled’.

Dean nodded, trying to look as sympathetic as he could.

“Now was Percy or Sally acting strange before they disappeared?”

“Percy,” he sneered at his name,” just came home from being expelled, nothing unusual there. Sally was acting normal and they both left for Montuak, Sally’s old vacation home.”

“So nothing too unusual, ok. Can we get a list of friends and family for both of them?” Sam handed the man a clipboard and lined paper.

“Kid didn’t have any family, ‘cept his dead-beat bio dad who abandoned them. But I don’t know who he was or if he even is alive. Sally’s parents died in a plane crash long ago, no siblings or cousins.”

Dean butted in.” What about friends?”

“Like I said, the kid’s troubled. Never got along with other children.” Ugliano stretched, showing his hairy belly, caked with something. Dean decided to not figure out what. “When he was 9 or 10 he shot a cannonball at his school bus on a field trip to a revolutionary war museum.”

“Wow.”

The brothers shared a look with each other.

Sam glanced at his notepad.” Alright. Can we have a description and a picture of both of them?”

Ugliano gave an affirmative grunt.

“Sally, uh, has brown hair, bit of grey in it, grey eyes I think. Her ears are pierced, I remember that. A bit of a scar on her arm.”

Sam nodded and jotted that down.

“Percy, well uh, black hair.” He squinted as if he was trying to picture Percy in front of him.” Green eyes, don’t look natural, how bright they are. He has bottom braces I think.” 

After describing them, he searched on top of a cabinet covered in trash. He walked, no, waddled back to the the couch and showed them a picture of a tween boy and a tired woman, both looking happy.

Ugliano was right. Percy’s eyes did look unnatural. He would probably grow up to be very handsome. 

“Thank you Mr. Ugliano.” Dean tried not to choke on the name.” Can we search the house? Just to make sure that none of them left notes or further evidence of foul play.”

Ugliano nodded and uncapped a beer, throwing the cap into a growing pile of trash.

The first thing you need to know: the apartment stank. Then once they got settled (slightly) they noticed the mess and flies.

The rooms were trashed, literally and figuratively, and dead or rotting flowers were sitting on almost every surface. It was like Ugliano was trying to mark his territory, put instead of just scent, he dumped his cigarettes and bottles everywhere.

Dean seriously pitied the kid for having to grow up here.

Sadly, the place was too trashed to find any clues, fucking pig.

Dean loosened his tie and threw into the back seat.

“Well that was a total waste.”

Sam grunted.

“I can’t imagine a fucking kid living there.” He tapped the steering wheel.

“Yeah, it was a biohazard.” He gave Dean a smile.


	2. A very good Egg Sandwich

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos and comments! They all make me so much more motivated. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

June 7th

After a breakfast of motel pancakes and bacon, they headed out to investigate Percy’s classmates.

But to get the said classmates’ information, they’d have to go to Yancy Academy.

So now they were sitting in the principal's office, trying to look completely professional and not like two unemployed men trying to get children’s information.

“Mr. Entwhistle, Mr. Newstead, I’m sorry but I can’t give away student information.”

Dean gave Sam a look. Sam glared back at him, telling him to ‘get this fool to spill the beans’.

“Sir I don’t think you understand. We think that there’s malicious play going on with the Jackson case. I don’t know, but if one of his schoolmates has any evidence, it doesn’t hurt to try.”

He gave Principal Brunton that worried puppy look that somehow he always got away with.

The man sighed and opened a large tin drawer.

“Fine. Here you go, but if anyone asks, you didn’t hear it from me,” he said and handed them a binder full of files.

Dean smirked at his brother. Bingo.

At the fourth house they interviewed, they were exhausted by the answer of ‘He was a loner, he didn’t talk to anyone except his freaky friend’. They didn’t know anything about Grover Underwood, the ‘freaky’ friend.”

And it seemed like the Latin teacher, Mr. Brunner, had retired after only one year. 

The more they found out about Percy, the more confusing it got.

Dean fixed his tie in the window. It felt kinda awkward to be here alone in the shadow of this hunk of a house.

Knock.

He knocked on one of the white doors.

A slim woman appeared at the door. 

”We don’t want to buy anything, thank you.”

Dean gave her a charming grin.

”Ma’am, I’m not a solicitor. I’m with the FBI.” He pulled out his I.D.

She gave a concerned look to him.

”I’ll go inform Mrs. Bobafit. Follow me, please.”

She led him into a room with dramatic drapes and fancy lounging couches, edged with gold. 

Rich people, ugh.

He sat on one of the couches and waited. And waited, and waited.

Around thirty minutes later, a woman with fiery red hair pulled into a french twist. She was dressed in a white silk dress with golden embroidery, looking expensive enough to go to one of those fancy dinner parties rich people always had.

”Mrs. Bobofit.” Dean stood up and kissed her hand. 

”Oh please, call me Myrtle.” She looked pleased with all this attention.

He flashed her a smile.

”I'm Agent John Entwhistle, I’m here investigating the disappearance of Percy Jackson. I heard from Principal Brunton that your daughter was in his class.” He raised her student file.

She nodded sympathetically and whispered something to the maid. Said maid tiptoed up the stairs gracefully, almost like a ballerina.

A girl with bright orange freckles followed the maid back down a few minutes later. 

“Mr. Entwhistle.” She gave a little curtsy.

“You can call me John. Nancy, isn’t it?” 

She nodded and sat down across from her.

“Now can you tell us anything about Percy? Percy Jackson,” he clarified.

”He always was a freak you know.” She glanced at her Mom.” He only talked with that kid who was held back a few grades and that Latin teacher, Mr. Brunner, I think. When he talked to anyone else it was always a harsh word. I heard he was kicked out of like 6 schools.” 

Dean nodded and wrote that down on a legal pad.

”He was expelled from Yancy Academy for pushing me into a fountain when we went on a school trip to a museum. He had several warnings before that, he liked to cause fights you know.”

She kept her eyes wide and innocent, but he guessed that she had more to do with him than she said.

Myrtle cleared her throat.

”Nancy, ” she said sharply.

The girl gave her a defiant look.

”Nancy had a bit of a problem with picking and fighting with him. Landed her in several detentions.”

Dean nodded.

“Was he troubled?”

Myrtle gave an airy laugh.

“He went to Yancy Academy for the troubled. What do you think, Agent Entwhistle.”

“So, violent, antisocial, weird. Anything else?”

Nancy glanced around the room.

“He wasn’t just weird, he was freakish. When he was mad it seemed like everything froze. And when he pushed me into a fountain, he didn’t touch me. Nobody did. It’s like he willed the water to pull me in.”

She looked at him with wild eyes that spelled one thing. Terror.

Supernatural powers, great. What was this Percy kid?

“So you’re saying he had powers, Nancy?”

She looked a little sheepish but she nodded. 

“And he always said his daddy was coming back for him, said that when he did, we’d all be sorry.”

He nodded and wrote it down, wondering if Sam was having as good of luck as he was. 

Dean nodded.

“To be honest with you, he scares me. There’s something freaky with him. When we went to the pool he was underwater for like ten minutes! He scared the teachers real bad! And when we went to the beach he was found playing with sea, uh, creatures.”

Nancy panted and started up again.

Dean nodded and wrote down points, each of them stranger than the last.

What kind of monster can manipulate water, breathe underwater, and control sea animals? It would be a new one to the list.

He met up with Sam at one. The diner they had predetermined was pink and teal and had a very hot lady serving them in a very skimpy retro outfit. 

Sam however was not standing for Deans ’romantic shenanigans’ as he called it.

”So what do you have on Percy?”

He took a bi but of his egg sandwich before replying.

”Freaky water powers, man.” 

”Water powers? That’s weird.” Sam fidgeted with his fries. 

Dean nodded.” Was thinking you could make heads or tails of it. Might have some obscure monster info tucked up in that noggin of yours.”

”No. It makes absolutely no sense.” 

He pulled his laptop out of his bag. 

”Are you going to finish that burger?”

”Go ahead, fatass.”


	3. Don’t fall for monsters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t believe how much attention this fic is getting! Thank you all the for kudos, comments, and bookmarks!
> 
> Enjoy~

June 8th

They set out to find Sally Jackson’s friends and coworkers that morning. Which was easier said than done.

Dean set out to interview her flat neighbors, but each one of them just said she was a lovely lady and brought them sweets from time to time.

And Sam had no better luck with her coworkers, them saying she was tired and distant but nice. 

They collapsed onto a bench, both wondering what on earth they were facing. 

“Did you get anything?”

“No. You?”

“Absolutely nothing,” Dean sighed.

Ah, their luck must’ve run out.

“I saw a cute Chinese place,” Sam said, almost pleading.

Yeah, it was two pm, but they’d gone longer without food. But surprise surprise, Dean’s stomach was demanding food as well.

To the Chinese place, after all.

Dean leaned back in the booth.

“So. What do we do now?”

“Check out the crash site.”

“Probably a good idea.”

The waitress came along with their check.

“That’ll be thirty seventeen, please.”

He handed her the card and picked up his phone.

“Uh- It looks like I’ve lost my number.” He smiled at her.” Can I have yours?”

She giggled and wrote her number on the receipt; she walked away.

Sam sighed. Why was he trying to get laid when they needed to be concentrating on the case?

Dean looked at him and sighed.” What, can't I have a little fun?”

“No. Come on now.”

He followed Sam out of the restaurant and into the car and they drove in silence until they reached the police taped road.

Police and detectives were still running around, the scene looking like ants running around a destroyed anthill. 

A mess, essentially.

Dean straightened his tie and stepped out of the car.

He followed Sam to the closest officer, who was guarding the entrance. 

”I’m Agent Jason Newstead and this is my partner Agent John Entwhistle.”

She nodded, writing down their names. 

”M-kay. The car crash is over there and the sulfur deposit is around half a mile, that away.” She pointed behind her.

He nodded and raised his eyebrows at Dean. This lady was being a bit too helpful. But it is her job, so maybe they were being paranoid. 

”Thank you.” Dean brushed by her, not noticing Sam’s concerned looks.

The car was utterly destroyed, even worse than the Impala at times. 

A huge tear through the ceiling was the first thing that caught Dean’s eye, and then the fact it was crushed like a soda can.

The thing that wanted Percy or his mom wanted them dead. 

”What can fucking do that to a car?” He whispered to Sam. 

”Well a werewolf or maybe some sort of deity, but they don’t fit in with the other info.”

They circled the hunk of metal scrap, which was too damaged for them to even investigate inside.

Bloodstained the side of the car, Percy must’ve dragged someone out, his mom most likely. And tufts of goat hair were littered everywhere. 

A strange crime scene for an even stranger case.

When they were back at the motel, Sam pulled out all the journals and books they owned. Dean was even inclined to help research.

”Hey, do you think a hellhound could do that type of damage to a car?”

Dean shrugged.

“If it was big enough, probably.”

Sam gathered a few papers and spread it out on the book laden table. Like if they put a few more books on said table, Dean was afraid it might collapse.

“It would explain the sulfur. Do you think Sally made a deal?”

“Nah. Her ‘luck’ was fucking terrible. If she made a deal, I suspect that Ugliano fellow would be out of her life.”

Sam crossed her name out.

“Percy then.”

Dean laughed.

“Dude the kid’s like eleven. Were you making deals with the devil when you were one?”

Sam pursed his lips and Dean fell silent.

“Well you weren’t technically making deals, you know yellow eyes dripped demon blood, without your consent but-“

“Dean. You’re not making it any better for yourself.”

Dean looked at Sam as if he wanted to say so much more.

They went back to reading.

It was several hours later when Dean's phone rang. He picked it up and gave Sam a look.

“Hello? Oh Rea how are you doing.”

Dean set the book down and threw himself on his bed.

“I’m doing good, you? Oh, that’s great. Whatcha doing right now?”

He turned the page, trying to block out the phone call.

“Do the movies sound good? Great! Are you open tomorrow at, I don’t know, one or two?”

Sam rolled his eyes. 

“Great. See you then!” He hung up. 

“Dick.”

He strolled over to the girl in a bright yellow dress.

“Oh, Dean! How nice it is to see you.” Rea pecked his cheek. He blushed faintly.

“It’s, uh, great to see you too.” He grinned, reminding Sam of when he was young and awkward.

“I got the tickets and that means you get the snacks!” She giggled and tucked a hair behind her ear. 

They walked a few streets down, heading into a lush theater. ‘Stheno Movie theater’. Strange name, but it didn’t strike Sam as weird.

He bought a ticket to ‘My Big Fat Greek Wedding‘ and took a seat behind the two. Rea really didn’t give him good vibes.

The theater started playing the trailers.

-

It was dark when Sam stepped out. He could barely see the couple 20 feet ahead of him.

A few blocks away, they turned into a junkyard, fenced with barbed wired chain links. They should not be going in there.

He swiftly climbed the fence and found his footing on the steep roof of the adjacent building.

Sam could make out the words now, Dean’s accusatory and her’s flirtatious. 

He really hoped they didn’t come here to have sex. It was gross and honestly unsanitary. 

Then out of the corner of his eye, he saw Dean shove her away, just to knock into a woman dressed in a red niqab. At least that’s what it looked like in the dim light. 

He pulled out his knife and drove it through the niqab lady, but it just slid through her like stabbing sand.

So not normal monsters, no. Is it some type of demon?

Sam clutched his flask and jumped to the rescue; whipping his arm around, he doused Rea and the other lady with holy water.

Except, it didn’t sizzle. Or seem to harm them at all, it seemed at most a minor annoyance.

“Holy water? What kind of Chrissstian bullssshit issss thisss!” The niqab Lady hissed. It was way too snakelike for his comfort. But you know, when had monsters ever taken his comfort into mind when attacking him. 

Dean stood back, affronted.

“What are you?”

The niqab lady spat in anger, almost resembling an angry cat.

“What am I? More like who am I! Heroessss these days have no ressspect! I am Stheno, slayer of men, the oldest of three!” She whipped her covering off, revealing a head full of snakes.

They both shielded their eyes, which led to more anger from Stheno.

“You foolsss! It is my sisssster Medusa who can turn you into ssstone! Not me. You shall pay for your impudence!”

She dove at Sam, surprisingly nimble in the tight full-length dress she was wearing.

He dove out of the way, grabbing her arm and tipping her head to ass.

It would’ve succeeded too, if she didn’t immediately twist right back up and grab his throat. 

Sam likes being choked as much as the next person, but the whole being-strangled-by-a-gorgon was not very fun.

He smashed his face against Stheno’s, her skin cold and feeling vaguely like that snake he once pet in his middle school science class.

She screamed in outrage, her mini snakes whipping around her head, their fangs about as long and sharp as a thumbtack. 

He hoped to whatever god or angel was out there that they were not poisonous. Dean later corrected him as ’venomous’ but seeing as Sam was in literal mortal peril, correct word usage wasn't his main priority.

He could faintly see Dean and Rea locked in battle, which wasn't as heroic as it sounded since it consisted of Dean shouting taunts and throwing garbage and her screaming back at him.

So much for the date, huh.

As soon as shit was about to hit the fan, the infantry arrived. Specifically in the form of Castiel.

A blinding light struck the junkyard, revealing the rather plain figure of Jimmy Novak.

Stheno hissed, again sounding like a cat who’s been thrown down a well.

”Good fucking Hadesss! I goddamn hate Christians!”

Castiel cocked his head and frowned.

”Well come on. I don’t have all day,” Stheno spat at him.

He started chanting in a language, an ancient one for sure.

While they might’ve found it impressive, Rea and Stheno scoffed.

”Hebrew? Really? Can't even use Greek to finish usss off? Pussy.” Rea sneered.

His chanting grew more powerful and soon engulfed them in light.

The monsters didn't even flinch, they just seemed a bit disappointed and even bored.

They disintegrated into a heap of sulfur dust, leaving a fine yellow residue on everything. Literally everywhere. Dean swore he still had it in places that sulfur should never be.

Castiel turned to them and scowled. He touched his fingers against their foreheads and darkness...


	4. ZEUS?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry for not updating, I’ve been through a nasty writers block. Plus filler episodes are really hard for me to write as I don’t think they are exciting enough. 
> 
> The dates I’ve been going with are the lovely TheTimeTraveler24’s Timeline. Big shout out to them

June 9th

The sun was nearly blinding when the siblings woke up. Cas must’ve dropped them off at their motel. Just thinking of the angel looking at his unconscious body made Dean uncomfortable. 

He stretched and noticed Sam was already studying, like the nerd he was. He peered over his shoulder.

“You think it’s Greek?”

Sam jumped. Scowling, he answered.

“Yeah, Stheno is one of the three sisters Athena cursed when she caught Poseidon and Medusa going at it in her temple.”

“So maybe Athena or Poseidon?”

“I’m not sure. It doesn’t fit in with the sulfur.”

Sam made his idea face, which Dean had pointed out that it looked like he was witnessing a fight between a married couple.

He grabbed around for his small leather bound notebook, which Dean had gotten him for his birthday, and started maniacally scribbling with a pen. At least his handwriting was so messy it looked like scribbling.

After watching him for what felt like forever, Dean stood up.

“Well I’m not sure about you but I’m getting breakfast.”

“It’s three pm,” Sam muttered, not even looking up from his notebook.

“Ok then, brunch.”

Dean stepped outside and found the same diner he ate at a few days earlier. Man, he dreamt about that egg sandwich.

While waiting, he brought out his phone, painstakingly googling Greek deities and relations to sulfur. 

Borrowing a pen, he wrote several names on his hands. 

Hephaestus; Azoth; Zeus; Shu

Fuck. This case was going to be really damn complicated.

He headed back to the motel room with an extra egg sandwich for him and an onion soup combo for Sam. 

Sam was pinning notes and pictures to the wall to make a real ass murder board. You leave him alone for two hours and he destroys the motel wall. This is why we can't have nice things.

The tv was blaring some nickelodeon show about secret tunnels and what not. Sam was humming along to the show, holding a clipping of a apartment fire, looking as if he was just handed the worlds largest ice cream cone. Leave it to Sam to take joy from arsonage.

“Do you have anything so far?”

“Monster community in downtown New York,” Sam answered.

Dean couldn’t tell if he was joking. He sure hoped he was joking. As if the werewolf mafia wasn’t enough in Chicago, there had to be a Monster Town in goddamn Central Park. Couldn’t there be just one monster-less city? Or was that too much to ask. 

“Do you need any help?”

“No,” Sam mumbled through a mouthful of toast.

“Too bad.” Dean slipped next to him. 

Sam gripped his styrofoam soup cup to keep it from tipping and scowled.

“So I did a little research -I know, wow- and found some deities that had connections to sulfur: Hephaestus, Zeus, Shu, and Azoth.” He waved his hand around dramatically.” I was thinking Azoth, being a demon, was pretty likely, but you know our luck is never that good.”

Sam thought for a minute before setting his soup beside him. He began plucking sticky notes off the wall, looking thoughtfully as he set them in a pile.

“Dean. Do you think Zeus could cause a bad storm? New York has been dealing with some nasty ones.”

“No shit, Sam, he’s the god of storms. Plus, Zeus is a fucking asshole from what I gathered.”

A crack of thunder rolled outside, even though it was a perfectly good day. Strange. 

Sam wrote in big letters the word ZEUS? and pinned it in the middle of the board.

“Can you analyze that hair we got from the scene?”


End file.
